The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television is increasing in popularity due to the ever-increasing amount of programming as well as the quality of programming. Programming includes standard national (CONUS) broadcasts, local or regional station broadcasts, on-demand content and interactive content.
While providing a large amount of content to consumers is desirable, it is also desirable to allow the consumers to easily find programming to view. Currently, a program guide provides a graphical representation of the content to a user. A program guide is typically a list of programs, times, and channels for the various content. Only a limited number of guide material may be provided on the screen at one time. Thus, the program guide, while useful, becomes a slow way of finding desirable content in a large amount of available content. Further, the program guide provides a listing of content without the interest of the users.
Searching by key words is another method for providing content suggestions to users. One known method for searching is communicating search terms to a server through a network and receiving and displaying search results in response thereto. This is the same way in which an Internet search is performed. In a satellite television world, not all set top boxes are coupled to a network. Therefore, this solution may be undesirable.
The processing resources within a set top box are also somewhat limited. Therefore, providing content suggestions to users should not burden the set top box.